Ti Amo Kyoya
by lalalovekhr
Summary: Hibari never usually wanted Dino around. But what happens when the time comes when he's not around? Oneshot Hibari x Dino


"Kyoya, come on, can't you take a break for once?" Dino asked his student. The two were sitting in the Nami Middle Reception Room, where Hibari was doing some paperwork and Dino was just being a bothersome. Well in Hibari's opinion.

"No, I'm obviously busy Italian bronco, could you please leave the room?" Hibari said without looking up from his paperwork.

Dino softly chuckled, "Kyoya, you're such a busy man. You need a break. It's just lunch. And it's not even a school day!"

Hibari bottled up all his anger and irritation inside of him and simply shook his head.

"You never change," Dino got up off the chair and over to the coffee machine, "You know, I left like seven voice messages on your phone…." He sighed, "I guess I could just hang out here with you."

"Unless you want to be bitten to death _severely, _I'd advise you to leave me to my work, bronco. And leaving messages on my phone is not necessary, I never check them anyways."

Dino knew that he would have no chance in beating Hibari today, his men weren't with him. And being with Hibari made Dino ten times clumsier. He never knew why before, until Reborn had gave him "the talk". Dino was in love with Hibari. And being his usual Dino self, he had no way to hide it. He's told Hibari before, but Hibari just simply walked away or hit him with his tonfas. Possibly because Dino has only told him it in Italian, and Hibari never bothered to translate it because it would just be a waste.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you to your school stuff Kyoya. But I'm telling you, their will come a day when you want me to stay."

"No, their won't. But thank you for understanding," Hibari's hand scribbled on the paper he was reading.

Dino smiled, "Yeah, yeah. I'll just be taking my leave then…I'll call you later, yeah? Around 5 pm?"

"I don't care if you don't or if you do. But if you do, it better be because you want to be bitten to death."

Dino laughed and headed out the door, shaking his head. But before he left, he said, "Oh, and Kyoya, _ti amo oggi, domani e per sempre_."

Hibari didn't say anything back, just continued to read his work. Dino waved good bye and left Nami Middle.

Hibari stood up and walked over to the window. He saw Dino trip over a twig and fall head straight onto the flowers. He smirked and shook his head.

"Eien ni aishiteru yo," he mumbled and got back to his work.

"Romario I don't have enough time, does it have to be today?" Dino asked his subordinate. The two were standing in the streets of Namimori.

"Boss, it's a mission that you had said you'd take care of today. So yes, it does. And it's only 3:23 pm, you still have plenty of time to call Hibari at 5:00!"

Dino sweatdropped, "Yeah, that's true."

"Then let's go, we have to catch Marvelli and his men before they get to the Ninth," Romario opened the car door for Dino and then took the driver seat.

"Let me just text Kyoya that I'm doing a mission right now."

Romario rolled his eyes, "You really love him, Boss?"

Dino smiled, "Shut up Romario."

Romario started the car and went to the hotel that the two would have to accomplish their mission. He saw a pocket dictionary in Dino's pocket.

"…Boss? Why do you have a Japanese-Italian dictionary? Aren't you fluent in both?"

Dino shrugged, "In case of emergencies."

Dino texted Kyoya telling him about his mission and hit send. Just in case he came back from the mission late, he didn't want him to worry.

Hibari hears his ringtone of the Namimori School Anthem and quickly took his phone out from the drawer. No one other that Dino had planned to call him. But it was only 3:25.

To: Kyoya

From: Dino

Yo kyoya, I'm out on a mission by the Larasaki Hotel! Wish me luck! Oh.. and _ti amo oggi, domani e per sempre!_

Hibari put his phone back in the drawer. He didn't care if Dino was on a mission. He knew that he would easily get it done in like 15 minutes. And then as usual, he didn't bother to waste his time translating his Italian words. He had ten thousand more papers to read over.

"BOSS!" Romario shouted, "WATCH OUT! BRUTUS, TAKE THE BULLET FOR-!"

Boom. Bang. Shot. Die.

"BOSS~!" Dino's men shouted. Romario ran over to his boss and his knees and hands fell down to the ground by Dino's side.

"R-rom-romario…i-is that you…?" Dino's voice was faint and weak.

"Dino, come on! Don't die! Hang in there!" Romario held onto the cold, bloody hand.

"I-I…can't…" Dino slowly closed his eyes, "…K-Kyoya…dictionary…"

"What about Hibari? What dictionary? No, Boss! Don't just leave us! You have to live!" Romario's eyes started getting watery and blurry.

"Romario…it's no use," Brutus was already crying. All of Dino's men were covered in blood, some even dead.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT USE? THIS IS OUR BOSS BRUTUS!" Romario yelled.

"R-romario…tell K-kyoya…" But before Dino could finish his sentence, his heart gave out and he lay in the cold ground, dead and lifeless.

"BOSSS~!"

4:01 pm the Cavallone Boss had been shot seven times in the heart and died. The Cavallone Famiglia had not mentioned it to anyone, even if it was important. They didn't have the heart to. They all just stayed at the Hotel, in silence sorrow, over the death of their Boss. No one had expected Dino to die today. But all Romario could remember was that he had let his guard down when his pocket dictionary fell down.

5:01 pm. Hibari was waiting for either a call from Dino or for him to burst in through the doors. But he didn't. So Hibari waited longer. It wasn't the first time Dino was late.

5: 45 pm. Hibari was still waiting.

"_What's taking that herbivore so long?"_ Hibari asked himself. He picked up his phone and called Dino.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"_Sorry, but I am not available to take your call right now. Please leave a message, I'll get back as soon as I can!"_ Dino's voice was heard from the phone.

Hibari called again. And again. And again. But the same answer message kept playing.

"Italian bronco…can never trust an herbivore…" Hibari put his phone away and just went back to work.

3:00 pm the next day. It was driving Hibari crazy. Dino hadn't called or visited.

"Why hasn't he called me yet?" Hibari snarled and decided to call Dino again.

Ring. Ring. Ring. And somebody picks up.

"Hello?" The sound of Romario disappointed Hibari.

"Where's the Italian bronco?" Hibari asked him.

"B-boss…he's um…could you come by the Larasaki Hotel?"

Hibari hung up, took his sweater, and ran out the school. He knew by Romario's uneasy voice that something was wrong with Dino.

Hibari reached the hotel that Romario had told him to meet him in. He found all of Dino's men in lobby, all silent and sad expressions.

"Herbivore…where's Dino?" Hibari asked Romario.

Romario sighed, "Hibari…."

When Romario had finished his story of the death of Dino, Hibari was in complete shock. He couldn't move and his breathing was becoming uneven. His skin had turned pale and cold and his fingers twitched a bit.

"H-he…died?" Hibari managed to say. Romario nodded.

"I'm the only person who's supposed to bite that herbivore to death!" Hibari exclaimed.

Romario fake smiled, "And…I think he wanted you to have this…don't know why, but he mentioned your name with it before he died," Romario handed him the dictionary. Their was a blood stain on the corner of it. Hibari opened the dictionary and on the back of the front cover, Dino had written "_Ti amo oggi, domani e per sempre_, _Kyoya_."

Romario and the rest of them had left Hibari in the lobby, they knew he was going to burst sometime knowing that Dino died, and they didn't want to experience it. Hibari was going to burst alright, but not in public. He ran into an open door room, locked the door, and say down on the king sized bed. He would cry, but he didn't want anyone to hear.

So he translated it. It took him a while to find the words as he kept flipping through pages, getting a few paper cuts. But he didn't care. Nothing would stop him from figuring out what it is that the person he loved deeply kept telling him everyday.

"_I'll love you today…tomorrow, forever, Kyoya."_

Hibari even blushed. He closed the dictionary and could feel a tear drop roll down his face. He quickly wiped it, in case anyone would magically appear and see him cry.

"_That herbivore loved him…and I loved him. And now he's gone. He's so stupid…"_

Then he took out his phone. All seven of Dino's voice messages were still there.

Voice Message One: _"Hey Kyoya! Are you busy? Maybe we could go grab some lunch."_

Hibari shook his head and hit delete.

Voice Message Two: _"Kyoya, are you still busy? Lunch is gone and passed! How about dinner?_  
Delete.

Voice Message Three: _"Don't wanna eat dinner with me either? That's okay, I understand. Maybe another time?"_

Delete.

Voice Message Four: _"Wow, are you ignoring me or something Kyoya? That's okay…in a way. Don't you still wanna bite me to death?"_

He kept that one. He always liked the way Dino had said "kamikoruso".

He deleted it 6 seconds later.

Voice Message Five: _"Hey…I had a weird dream…I talked to Reborn about something that's has been happening lately. I need to talk to you…"_

Hibari wondered what that was. Delete.

Voice Message Six: _"Romario! I don't want to talk to Kyoya right now! Ah, sorry Kyoya…see you later I guess, right…?_

Delete.

Voice Message Seven: _"Kyoya…I'm gonna give you an Italian dictionary someday. So that you'll know what I mean when I say "ti amo oggi, domani e per sempre_." _Okay? Well…just in case I don't…it means I love you…today, tomorrow, forever… Yeah, forever…even if I die. Haha, but you're the only person allowed to kill me, right? Well call me back…maybe we can talk… I love you, Kyoya…"_

Hibari clenched his fist of his left hand that wasn't holding the phone.

….Delete.


End file.
